mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Caramel/Gallery
Season one Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|The Last Roundup Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Caramel Buying S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three First crowd S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png|Party Pooped Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Orchard "They've approved us as a pair!" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud "You'll be pleased with yours too" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie sees Maud skating S6E3.png No Second Prances Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail The CMC in a cart S06E08.png Ponies decorating the interior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Applejack's "Day" Off Rarity moving past a curtain S6E10.png Rarity bumping into Caramel S6E10.png Rarity shocked by the waiting line S6E10.png Caramel "that's exactly what we're waiting for" S6E10.png Caramel "I hope you're not in a hurry" S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Caramel, Bulk Biceps, and stallion cheering S6E14.png Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png Apple Bloom speeding down the track S6E14.png Scootaloo racing down the track S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Starlight accepting praise from her friends S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead "who's to say it's not art?" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Fan ponies appear at Twilight's window S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Lemon Chiffon disparaging Fluttershy again S7E14.png White Lightning sneaks away from Lemon Chiffon S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Caramel "are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related" S7E14.png Caramel with panicked derpy eyes S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Caramel and Mint Flower looking at Rarity S7E19.png Mint Flower crying at Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rarity hides her mane from Caramel and Mint Flower S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "staring more than usual" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash looks at the pie in her hoof S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "sure you don't have to blink?" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "do I want to take a big bite" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash smirking impishly S7E23.png Rainbow Dash opening her mouth S7E23.png Rainbow Dash "do you have any milk?" S7E23.png Cherry Berry taking a slow bite of pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grabbing some balloons S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tying balloons to the pie S7E23.png Rainbow Dash releasing pie into the sky S7E23.png Caramel rubbing pie filling off his face S7E23.png Rainbow asks Pinkie if everything's okay S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yells "no!" at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Rainbow Dash grinning nervously S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie wiping pie filling off her face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie accusing Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Rainbow Dash calling out to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Right-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Exterior view of Sugarcube Corner S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies eating treats at the birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Surf and/or Turf Twilight, CMC, and ponies board the train S8E6.png The Break Up Break Down Spike and Discord pass by loving couples S8E10.png Discord "how can they be happy" S8E10.png Discord "they aren't playing Ogres & Oubliettes" S8E10.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Caramel and Mr. Cake at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Main ponies race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Sombra leads the army as cloud of smoke S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Sombrafied unicorns blast at Rainbow Dash S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Caramel and Sweetie Drops clang mugs together S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind approach the stadium S9E6.png Quibble "not saying it's a terrible idea" S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Quibble Pants looks over at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "you're thinking of calling it quits" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "but Wind and I" S9E6.png Quibble "just made a connection!" S9E6.png Clear Sky "what are you talking about?" S9E6.png Quibble "you wanted to rethink things" S9E6.png Clear Sky answering "yeah!" S9E6.png Clear Sky looking over at Rainbow S9E6.png Clear Sky "so Wind would like you" S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Wind Sprint reading the almanac S9E6.png Clear Sky ruffling Wind's mane S9E6.png Wind Sprint "wouldn't be so bad" S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Clear Sky "you didn't need sportiness" S9E6.png Clear Sky giving an 'I-told-you-so' smile S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png Student Counsel Starlight and Trixie walk through Ponyville S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer sighing in shame S9E11.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Mare and Caramel stomp their hooves S9E15.png Buckball crowd showered with confetti S9E15.png Ocellus "get you all excited" S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy "you can't win them all" S9E15.png Pinkie "just how the cupcake crumbles" S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Exterior view of Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel hopping around clumsily S9E18.png Ponies staring at Angel in Fluttershy's body S9E18.png Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Caramel running away from the stadium S9E22.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png IDW comics Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg Chance-A-Lot glitter minifigure toy.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Season 1 Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|Season 2 Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Season 3 Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png|Season 4 Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png|Season 5